Some injection molding machines use an induction coil to melt material before injecting the material into a mold. However, magnetic fluxes from the induction coil tend to cause molten materials to move unpredictably, which can make it difficult to control the uniformity and temperature of the molten material. Additionally, the molten material has to be retained in the melt zone so that it does not mix too much or cool too quickly.